Burst Arts
Burst Arts Inc. (株式会社バーストアーツ) is a Japanese video game publisher founded on September 15th, 1992. Originally formed as a subsidiary of Namco, its well-known line of work include Petropolis, O.K. Buster (after buying it from Sony), Power Battlers, and Robot Summoner Kite. As of 2011, Burst Arts has severed ties with Namco and ended up merging with Multisoft. Since then, their franchises were marked with well-deserved praise, with the company acknowledging that they have prioritized quality over anything else. List of games Under Namco *Power Battlers (Fighting) (1993; Arcade, Sega CD) *Buzz Network (Puzzle) (1993; SNES) *Crime Lords (Beat 'em up) (1994; Arcade, Sega Genesis) *Bloodsurge: The Legend of the Cursed Sword (RPG) (1994; Sony PlayStation) *Petropolis (Action Adventure) (1995; SNES, Sony Playstation (1997)) *Power Battlers Deux (Fighting) (1995; Arcade, Sony PlayStation) *Petropolis 2 (Action Adventure) (1996; Sony PlayStation) *Petropolis Pocket (Action Adventure) (1996; Game Boy Color) *Bloodsurge II (RPG) (1996; Sony PlayStation) *Robot Summoner Kite (Action Platformer) (1997; Sony Playstation, Sony PlayStation 2 (2001), Nintendo GameCube (2001)) *R-Bear Trigger (Shooter) (1997; Arcade) *Petropolis Fighters (Fighting) (1997; Arcade) *Petropolis Racers (Racing) (1998; Arcade) *Power Battlers Drei (Fighting) (1998; Arcade, Sony PlayStation) *Petropolis Metal Wars (Action Adventure) (1998; Sony PlayStation) *Bloodsurge III: Diligence of Death (RPG) (1999; Sony PlayStation) *Robot Summoner Kite 2 (3D Action Platformer) (1999; Sony PlayStation, Sony PlayStation 2 (2001), Nintendo GameCube (2001)) *Petropolis 3 (Action Adventure) (1999; Sega Dreamcast) *Chrono Hunters (Action) (1999; Sega Dreamcast) *Power Battlers Revolution (Fighting) (1999; Arcade, Sega Dreamcast) *Robot Summoner Kite DX (3D Action Platformer) (2000; Sony PlayStation, Sony PlayStation 2 (2001), Nintendo GameCube (2001)) *Power Battlers Revolution 2 (Fighting) (2000; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 2) *Petropolis 4 (Action Adventure) (2000; Nintendo 64, Sony PlayStation, GameCube (2002 remake)) *Bloodsurge IV: Final Extinction (RPG) (2000; Sony PlayStation 2) *Summon Strike (3D Fighting) (2000; Sony PlayStation) *Petropolis 5 (Action Adventure) (2001; Nintendo 64, Sony PlayStation, GameCube (2002 remake)) *Bounce Line (Platform) (2001; Arcade, PlayStation 2) *Petropolis Super Shock (Action Adventure) (2002; Game Boy Color) *Petropolis 6 (Action Adventure) (2002; Sony PlayStation 2) *O.K. Buster Almighty (Brick Breaker) (2002; Game Boy Advance) *Bounce Line 2 (Platform) (2002; Arcade, PlayStation 2) *Power Battlers Revolution 3 (Fighting) (2002; Sony PlayStation 2) *Petropolis Battle Nexus (RPG Fighting) (2003; Game Boy Advance) *Robot Summoner Kite 3 (Action Platformer) (2003; Sony PlayStation 2) *Bloodsurge Online (MMORPG) (2003; Nintendo GameCube) *Light Gun Heroes (Light gun shooter) (2003; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 2) *Petropolis 7 (Action Adventure) (2003; PlayStation 2, Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox) *Burt Blox & The Colossal Cube (Platform) (2003; Nintendo GameCube, PC) *Bounce Line Duo (Platform) (2003; Nintendo GameCube) *Petropolis 8 (Action Adventure) (2004; Game Boy Advance) *Power Battlers 4 (Fighting) (2004; Playstation 2, PC) *Light Gun Heroes Spread! (Light gun shooter) (2004; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 2) *Petropolis Fighters Deluxe (Fighting) (2004; Arcade, Playstation 2) *O.K. Buster Frenzy (Brick Breaker) (2004; Sony PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Nintendo DS, Sony PlayStation Portable (2005)) *Bounce Line: Tap Power (Platform) (2004; Nintendo DS) *Robot Summoner Kite 4 (Action Platformer) (2004; Sony PlayStation, Nintendo GameCube) *Petropolis 9 (Action Adventure) (2005; Sony PlayStation 2) *Power Battlers 4 Extreme (Fighting) (2005; PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PC) *O.K. Buster 10th Anniversary (Brick Breaker) (2005; Nintendo DS, Sony PlayStation 2, Sony PlayStation Portable) *Petropolis Voltage (Action Adventure) (2005; Nintendo DS) *Sayori Through the Craze (Party/Racing) (2005; Xbox 360) *Light Gun Heroes Sense (Light gun shooter) (2005; Arcade, Nintendo Wii (2006)) *Robot Summoner Kite: Dark Siege (Action Platformer) (2005; Nintendo DS) *Bounce Line: Ball Mania (Platform) (2005; PlayStation Portable) *O.K. Buster Frenzy 2 (Brick Breaker) (2006; Nintendo DS, Sony PlayStation 2, Sony PlayStation Portable, Nintendo Wii) *Super Coliseum P.R.O (3D Fighting) (2006; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) *Petropolis 10 (Action Adventure) (2006; Nintendo Gamecube, Playstation 2, Xbox) *Petropolis DASH (Racing) (2006; Playstation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox) *Bounce Line: Super Bouncers (Platform) (2006; Nintendo Wii) *Power Battlers Invasion (Fighting) (2006; Sony PlayStation 3) *Petropolis 11 (Action Adventure) (2007; Nintendo Wii) *Bloodsurge Galaxies (MMORPG) (2007; Xbox 360) *Re;LiVE (Action Adventure) (2007; Sony PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS) *Petropolis X (Action Adventure) (2007: Sony Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS) *Robot Summoner Kite: Azure Stream (Action Platformer) (2007; Nintendo Wii) *Power Battlers: Fierce Assassins (Beat 'em up) (2007; Sony PlayStation 3) *O.K. Buster 7 (Brick Breaker) (2008; Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, Sony PlayStation 3) *Petropolis 12 (Action Adventure) (2008; Sony Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360) *Power Battlers Force (Fighting) (2008; Arcade, Sony PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) *Light Gun Heroes Wired (Light gun shooter) (2008; Arcade, Nintendo Wii) *Robot Summoner Kite: Azure Stream 2 (Action Platformer) (2008; Sony PlayStation 3) *Petropolis A (RPG) (2008; Nintendo DS) *Energized Girls (Dating Sim) (2009; Xbox 360, PC) *Petropolis: Ryuji's Journey (Hack 'n' Slash) (2009; PlayStation 3) *Power Battlers Awakening (Fighting) (2009; Nintendo Wii) *Petropolis Fighters X (Fighting) (2009; Arcade, Nintendo Wii) *Bounce Line: Customizers (Platform) (2010; PlayStation 3) *O.K. Buster 15th Anniversary (Brick Breaker) (2010; Nintendo DS, Sony PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo Wii) *Energized Girls Vacation (Dating Sim) (2010; Xbox 360, PC) *Megaware Ray (RPG) (2010; PlayStation 3) *Faerie TALE: An Untold Legend (Hack 'n' Slash/Visual Novel) (2010; PlayStation 3) *Petropolis 13 (Action Adventure) (2010; Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii) *Chaotic Anitomans Savagery (Action Adventure) (2010; Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii) *Petro+ (Action Adventure) (2010; WiiWare) *Robot Summoner Kite: Energy Battle (Action Platformer) (2010; Sony PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) Under Multisoft *Petropolis 0 DASH (Racing) (2011; PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii) *O.K. Buster Heroes (Brick Breaker) (2011; iOS, Android, Arcade (2012)) *Power Battlers Megamix (Fighting) (2011; Nintendo 3DS) *Bounce Line 3D (Platform/Party) (2011; Nintendo 3DS) *Petro+ 2 (Action Adventure) (2012; WiiWare) *Bounce Line Ventures (Platform/Party) (2012; PlayStation Vita) *Petropolis 14 (Action Adventure) (2013; Nintendo Wii U, Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita) *Robot Summoner Kite: Azure Storm (Action Platformer) (2013; Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation Vita *Petropolis Beast Fighters (Fighting) (2014; Arcade, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U) *Salamander: Elemental Dragon (RPG) (2014; Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Nintendo Switch (2017)) *Energized Girls: Other Worlds (Dating Sim) (2014; PlayStation Vita, PC) *Re;LiVE 2 (Action Adventure) (2014; PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Samsung Zeo) *O.K. Buster Chronicle (Brick Breaker) (2015; PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS) *Bloodsurge Online II (MMORPG) (2015; Xbox One) *Robot Summoner Kite: Triumphant Dragon (Action Platformer) (2015; Nintendo 3DS) *Petropolis 15 (Action Adventure) (2016; PlayStation 4, Xbox One) *Re;ViVE (Action Adventure) (2016; PlayStation 4) *O.K. Buster Chronicle 2 (Brick Breaker) (2016; Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4) *Rhythmic Brawl Hyper Gear (Hack 'n' Slash) (2017; PlayStation 4, Xbox One) *Petropolis Warped (Action Adventure) (2017; PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS) *Robot Gal Sail (Action Platformer) (2017; PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch) *O.K. Buster Rainbows (Brick Breaker) (2017; Nintendo Switch, Xbox One) *Petropolis FINAL Fighters (Action Adventure) (2018; PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PC) *Light Gun Heroes Ultimate (Light gun shooter) (2018; Arcade, Nintendo Switch) Category:Gaming Company Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Video Games Category:Namco Category:Multisoft Category:Burst Arts Inc.